The Light of Love's Eternity
by Fearuin
Summary: GaP/Mimato with some Taiora. Mimi and Matt discover during an adventure that Gabumon and Palmon's friendship seems to somewhat deepen their own. *COMPLETE!*
1. Just the beginning...

Author's Note:

Hey! I've actually edited the story now, since there were bits in it I didn't like and most of it was grammatically (and interest-wise) amiss anyway, so I fixed up a lot of stuff, due to the fact that I wrote this story three years ago or something. And I'm heaps better since then, embarrassed to think that I ever wrote this story in such a dumb way *frowns* - oh well, I've fixed up most of the less interesting parts and I may have missed some, so I'm sorry if anything is still wrong. I tried my best not to change any of the plot, so that remains the same!

Love Fëaruin

****

The Light of Love's Eternity

Matt's POV

It had been a while since the last time I had seen Mimi and already I missed her. It had only been about one month at the least but I had a feeling for her so powerful… it was as if I wanted her by my side for eternity.

The last time we met we were battling the reborn Miotismon and at his defeat I could not feel more relief than to be able to hold her again without worrying she would get hurt, or that I would have to let her go again soon after. I could almost remember the glistening brown of her eyes… the soft fragrance of her hair… every embrace that was so close and personal that it seems as though no one would be able to break that barrier, if it was one.

Tai came to my side, watching me lean out the window, seeing that I had been observing a pair of love-struck canaries cuddle in the warmth of their affection. He tilted his head sideways in that curious way of trying to read other people's thoughts.

"Thinking about Mimi again, Romeo?" he snickered in a teasing tone. I didn't bother answering that question. If I had said yes, he would have made a big fuss about it. If I had denied, he would have called me a liar… then make a big fuss about it.

"You know, I've been having some thoughts. Where would I be able to-"

"DigiWorld," Tai replied without hesitation.

"I'm not surprised you miss her, Matt," Sora said as she came to stand between me and Tai. "Go to the DigiWorld and meet her. If you part for too long, it probably won't be the same, if you know what I mean. This may sound slightly dramatic but… in a writer's world, you can say passion may not burn as bright."

I turned and saw their convincing smiles as I thought of Lillymon and Weregarurumon who had feelings almost as powerful as mine and Mimi's, or Tai's and Sora's- though I know they never realize it. I smiled back and picked up the telephone, hearing the dialtones I had rung so many times I knew each pitch off by heart.

Mimi's POV

I sat on my bed, thinking about the last time I had seen Matt. It had been at least a month ago I think, the last time I got to see deeply into eyes so bright and blue, to blush and suddenly tilt my head down, only to hear a soft laugh and be held tight in a warm embrace… I don't really think I need to go on.

The telephone rang and I was disrupted from all my thoughts. 'Let the answering machine get that,' I thought, annoyed at being interrupted by a mere phone call.

"Hi, this is Mimi," my voice came out of the answering machine. "I can't answer your phone call at this moment. Please leave your message after the tone, otherwise be a complete jerk like Taichi Kamiya and hang up. –beep-"

Suddenly I heard a familiar laugh. "Hey Mimi," Matt's voice pitched out from the speaker. "Your message-"

Without hesitation I ran to the answering machine, turned it off and picked up the phone.

"Matt?!" I yelled excitedly.

"Oh, Mimi," he said in a surprised tone. "I loved your message, it's very… accurate. I was wondering if you'd like to come to the DigiWorld this afternoon and meet me there?"

"Uh… why so sudden?" I asked, trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Well, you know…" he said coolly as I heard familiar Tai and Sora giggles in the background, "I haven't seen you in a while, and I kinda miss you… not that I'm saying Sora and Tai don't because I know they do… oh, I'm not saying that T.K. and Kari and all the rest don't either because…"

"I know what you mean! Thanks, you're so sweet," I said with a big grin across my face. "Let's say two hours, yeah? See you then."

I hung up the phone and walked in front of the mirror, wanting to look as attractive as I could for him. I wore a pink halter top with the letters of 'Superstar' written in large silver printing, long purple trousers and a silver crucifix around my neck. It made me pleased, and I was sure that he would notice _something_. Feeling enough satisfaction with the way I looked, I flicked back my flowing pink hair and grabbed the DigiVice from my dressing table.

Narrator's POV

"Mimi!" Matt shouted, looking around. "Where are you…?"

"Matt?" Mimi's voice came. "I'm over here!"

Matt ran over to the direction from which Mimi's voice had come. His jaw almost dropped when he saw her; she looked so cool, so beautiful, and so perfect. He flushed at the sight of her, and his knees became so weak he could hardly walk. (Then again, he felt as if he couldn't stand)

"Hello," she greeted him warmly, standing on tiptoes to the tall Matt to kiss him briefly. Matt returned the kiss with relish, giving a short, soft moan.

"Look's like someone's having fun," sounded a chortle and two familiar voices from behind.

To be continued…


	2. Piedmon and Puppetmon revealed!

In the last chapter…

Mimi and Matt decide to meet in the DigiWorld, and just after they met they hear a familiar voice speak behind them… stay tuned (woah, that sounds like an advertisement) to find out who it is!

Narrator's POV (contd.)

Mimi and Matt, extremely startled, stopped what they were doing and swung their heads around to see Gabumon and Palmon.

"Hi there you two," Matt greeted them. "Boy, has it been a while since we saw both of you."

"What are you two doing here?" asked Palmon.

"Oh… well…" Mimi felt her face become very hot.

"Okay, okay, I think we know," Gabumon laughed. "You shouldn't be here though. We came over here to investigate something. Lately, we have been hearing odd noises in this area during night-times, and it's getting dark."

"Odd noises? Like what?" asked Mimi in a frightened tone, subconsciously cuddling up to Matt's arm.

"Like… rough rustling in the bushes on a windless night, for instance. Or very familiar, but unrecognizable voices, talking away, but nobody could work out what is being said," Palmon replied.

"Uh-oh, sunset," Mimi looked up to the grey sky. "We should set up camp."

"Good idea," Gabumon agreed. "Now we'll get to find out whose voices they are."

"Yes, of course," Mimi laughed hesitantly.

*****

The night was warm and calm but Mimi could still not sleep. She did lay in the comfort of Matt's arms who was already asleep (A/N: nothing more than an embrace hinted there ^_^) but she still feared whatever was out there that Palmon and Gabumon had told her about.

Suddenly, she heard a faint rustle in the bushes. The rustling seemed to get louder, stronger, then it sounded almost as if there were a pack of lions fighting over a clump of meat. Then came the voices, low and audible. Mimi seemed to hear two voices speaking in the bushes, the voices seemingly so familiar but unrecognizable.

'Devimon? No… Miotismon? No…' Mimi thought as she tried to identify the voices, and what the voices were speaking. To her it sounded like uttering nonsense but she could understand why. Not only did the voices sound soft, but also distant and low.

"Matt? Wake up," Mimi urged, shaking his arm. All she received from him was a moan and a grumble, and he was as silent as the sea once more.

Knowing how slim the chances were of awakening her deep-sleeping prince, she gently shook herself free from his arms and decided to take a chance on Palmon.

"Wake up, Palmon," she whispered, lifting her gently from the warmth of Gabumon's furry body and the sheet that blanketed them. "Palmon…!"

"Uh?" Palmon groaned, only half awake.

"I heard rustling and voices in the bushes," Mimi urged. "Go check on it Palmon!"

"Only if you come with me," Palmon muttered sleepily, dragging Mimi along with her.

Gabumon's POV

All I remembered was Palmon drifting off to sleep beside me, and I was woken up by Matt's loud… but not-so-manly… scream.

"Aah! Oh no!" he yelled so loudly that all the birds in the surrounding trees scattered and flew in different directions, awakening me with a scream as well.

"Gabumon, Mimi is gone!" he panicked. "Looks to me like she went off somewhere with Palmon!"

"They can't be far," I reassured. "Let's go look for them. Those noises Palmon and I heard… They must have heard it and gone to investigate it last night without us."

"Anything could've happened, and that includes bad things," he complained with an 'it's your fault, you should have seen where they went' expression on his face. "Hurry up and let's go find them!"

We ran on for miles of our campsite, looking in vain for Matt's princess and her Digimon partner. But suddenly as we walked we became completely frozen in our spot, unable to stir any of our limbs- for no apparent reason whatsoever.

"Gabumon, I can't move!" Matt shouted.

"Neither can I!" I replied.

Suddenly our limbs moved, though we did not control it. Something was moving our bodies, determining whether our arms writhed or our legs kicked. As our body parts continued to move by itself, a funny wooden puppet-like creature walked into our midst.

"Hi," he said with his shrill annoying voice. "Remember me?"

"Puppetmon!" I yelled in surprise as both Matt and I broke free from the threads that allowed him to control us like puppets. "Now I recognize it! You were one of the voices we hear in the bushes at night!"

"Smart little Mon," sneered Puppetmon. "Perhaps it's not the best hideout, but for one thing, shelter is shelter. And what good is shelter if you cannot relax and discuss how to destroy you DigiDestined pests!"

"But… who were you talking to? Who was the other voice?"

At those words, as though it were a cue, out came an ugly clown-looking beast. Matt and I struggled to restrain our anger as we saw the small Digimon and the teenage girl, tied up and struggling to breathe, being carried in his arms.

"Piedmon!" we shouted in unison.

Note:

Okay, so I didn't really do an ending too dramatic, but I stopped it here because there will be a mid-dramatic opening sentence in the next chapter… and of course, please review! =)

Luv, Fëaruin


	3. The short, but sweet, battle

In the last chapter:

Mimi and Palmon hear strange noises during the night, and in the morning they have gone missing. Matt and Gabumon go in search of them, only to come across Puppetmon and Piedmon… stay tuned to find out what happens next!

Gabumon's POV (contd.)

"Let them go!" I cried, sick to my stomach.

"This pretty human?" laughed Piedmon, clearly taunting us and fondling Mimi's face, which made Matt seethe beside me. "I don't think so."

"Fight us for them," continued Puppetmon in a playful tone. "Think you can handle it, pathetic twerps?"

"Of course," Matt said rather over-confidently, "Go Gabumon!"

"Right!" I replied. "Gabumon, Digivolve to… GARURUMON!"

Puppetmon leapt towards me but I wasn't after him. I leapt past him, confusing him, straight to Piedmon, and snatched Mimi and Palmon who was being carried in his arms. Knowing Piedmon and his bubbling wrath I ran at that moment as fast as my legs would carry me, back to Matt who was waiting to catch them as soon as I could technically do nothing more then fling the two captives at him.

"Thanks Garurumon," They smiled as Matt untied them and removed their gags. Palmon stood in anger, gaining a sudden burst of energy from it.

"Okay Palmon, do your thing!" I said.

"Right," she winked. "Palmon, Digivolve to… TOGEMON!"

"Are all of you hopeless DigiDestined nuisances suffering from lack of intelligence, or have you _forgotten_?" Puppetmon teased in a tone which was straight to the point. "You champions are defenseless against us megas. Of course, if you are extremely stupid and want to challenge us anyway, we would gladly destroy you without hurting you at all- we promise."

"And how would you do that?" asked Togemon in a harsh voice.

"It's easy," Piedmon and Puppetmon laughed in unison, "We'll behead you so fast you won't feel any pain at all!"

At this point I had become so sick of their jests, and there was only one thing to do that I know would give some hope of defeating them.

"As you wish," I uttered. "Garurumon, Digivolve to… WEREGARURUMON!"

Palmon's POV

"Togemon, Digivolve to… LILLYMON!"

"Wow!" Piedmon yelled as my wings unfurled, his jaw dropping. "Whatta chick!"

I looked behind my shoulder at Mimi, thinking 'well, it was a little slow for him to start liking her NOW, especially since he'd been holding her when we were still his prisoners!!!' but Piedmon came straight for me, striking a corny pose.

"Hey babe," he said with a slight wink. "How 'bout you and me go for a little-"

"NO WAY!" I interrupted, giving him a sharp slap across his face.

"Wow," he grinned, touching his stinging cheek. "She's crazy about me."

In a sickeningly flirtatious way, he immediately put his arms around me, ignoring my screams. Weregarurumon threw an attack at Puppetmon, making him half-unconscious, then rushed over and pulled me away from Piedmon.

"Get lost!" Weregarurumon shouted, growling deeply and baring his long wolf-teeth. "She's with me, mate!"

"Wanna bet?" Piedmon scowled at him, but making soothing noises at me. "Don't worry, my love. I will get you away from this unsightly brute."

"As if!" I yelled, flinging myself melodramatically at Weregarurumon and burying myself in his chest just to annoy the ugly Dark Master.

Weregarurumon gently pushed me aside, before he and Piedmon leapt to each other and began to wrestle on the ground. Eventually Piedmon began using kicks and punches, then larger, more or less energy attacks. Weregarurumon was severely weakened by this and began to glow in preparation to return to his rookie form, but was somehow able to resist it.

I was ready to move forward, but Puppetmon sped right in front of me and blocked me from the two viciously fighting Digimon.

"Where do you think you're going, girlie?" he snickered.

I couldn't stand Puppetmon. I could almost blast him away, except he would probably bounce the blast back to me and kill me in an instant. So I just flew at super-speed to tackle him down, except halfway through I became completely frozen in my spot and I couldn't move.

"What's the matter, girlie? Don't have what it takes to beat me?" he teased as he began to move parts of my body with pieces of thread like a puppet.

"Oy, you!" I heard Piedmon's voice say. "Leave her alone!"

Puppetmon almost fell to the ground. "Have you gone completely bonkers?! I thought you wanted to destroy the DigiDestined!"

"Yes, but spare this one," commanded Piedmon. " She is very pretty. She shall be my bride!"

"Not on your life!" Mimi yelled defensively from behind me.

Puppetmon walked away, giving me a 'you're just lucky the big boss intervened and saved you' look. And instantly, as quick as a flash, he flew towards Weregarurumon who was wrestling Piedmon and swiped him three ugly scratch marks across his cheek.

I felt rage bubble up inside me and I couldn't hold it in. In fury I flew towards him, and threw out a large attack which hit his back and sent him flying off into the distance. Then I flew to Weregarurumon, who was remaining calm in front of Piedmon, and ran my finger gently down his wound. I expected him to yelp in pain and possibly slap my hand away furiously, but incredibly, he showed no pain at all.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He smiled and gave a silent nod.

Piedmon became very impatient and furious about our tender moment and immediately flew, red in the face, towards Weregarurumon. Weregarurumon noticed Piedmon from the corner of his eye and gave him a powerful and unexpected kick in the back. When he arose after falling on the ground, he gave me a pleading 'don't defend him' look, but I returned it with a furious expression, which sent him to fly away with embarrassment. He may have won to power, but lost to love, and without love, power doesn't last for as long as you can possibly ever possess it.

I looked over at Weregarurumon, who understood exactly what I was thinking. He gave me a thumbs-up as we changed back to our rookie stages, Matt and Mimi cheering us on and giving us joyful and meaningful smiles.

Narrator's POV

"Mimi! How on earth did you get here?!" Sora asked in shock.

"Simple. I just arrived through _your_ gate." Mimi replied, as she and Matt wrapped their arms around each other's waists.

Matt began to laugh (wisely, in a way.) "Hey Sora, remember when you say 'passion may not burn as bright'- or something reasonably lame like that- if people separate for too long? In a way you're right I guess. But if you really love someone, whether they live on the other side of the world or right next-door, whether you get to see them every day or you've never even see them, wouldn't the light of love be eternal?"

"Uh… isn't that the same thing?" Tai questioned in a rather stupid tone.

"Okay. Put it this way," Mimi stated, "Love is almost like passion except… more meaningful. Passion is an attraction for someone by, for example, looks, money or power, more like lustful desire, whilst love… is more for who they really are. Well, I'm not a dictionary but I'll put it in the simplest way possible; Sora, if for instance I was your boyfriend, and only for your looks, you wouldn't be too happy would you? Even though I _think_ I like you for who you are, I don't realize it's your appearance I'm after. That is passion."

"Oh. And no, I wouldn't be too happy at all, Mimi," Sora replied, eyeing the red-faced Tai.

"Where did you get such words of wisdom from?" Tai asked with a subtle teasing tone.

"Well," Matt began and his bright blue eyes began to twinkle affectionately as he looked deep into Mimi's, "Mimi and I… know a certain pair who showed us, by risking getting killed for the sake of each other, how much they really cared for each other…"

Tai and Sora looked confusedly at them as they moved away to lean out the window.

"Thanks Lillymon, Weregarurumon," they whispered, not realizing they had said it in unison. "We owe you."

Not the end yet… ;)


	4. A new beginning

Note:

Hey there! I know you're wondering why there's another chapter just as you see this whole dramatic ending. Well, the reason is because I thought that this was one of the crappiest stories I had ever written, but amazingly I got more than 4 reviews, which was the number I thought I'd get or less! So I decided to write another part to it and enjoy myself. Thanks to the people out there who reviewed this, you're all my heroes!

Love, Fëaruin

The Light Of Love's Eternity II- Taiora

~ Tai's POV

I watched Mimi and Matt lean across the window, briefly touching each other's arms. I thought it was quite amazing what those two could do. I mean, we knew it from the start, that they had a crush on each other, the cute way they would turn red whenever they spoke to each other, ever since the four long years ago when we first made our trip to the DigiWorld. We were even happier for them when they finally proclaimed it and started going out. It was sad for Matt when Mimi had to move to America but somehow, after drifting apart and going to the DigiWorld together, they were back together for real.

"Thanks, Lillymon, WereGarurumon, we owe you," I heard them whisper as they leant out the window. Mimi always did smile and Matt's usual, unfriendly, cold look turned into a shy, dreamy smile that narrowed when he looked at her, even as he did just then, look at her eyes which were wandering out the window. It was obvious that this was more than any other teenage relationship, for some scary reason they looked almost as if they were in love. But what had Lillymon and WereGarurumon got to do with anything? Who was this mysterious couple that Mimi and Matt kept telling us had brought them from two separate continents into the very same room?

As Mimi leant out of the brown, wooden-framed window she picked a dainty magnolia from an overhanging branch, her pink hair frame just brushing across her cheek as she bent over. She held the elegant flower between two fingers and leant back into Matt's shoulder, giggling as he put his arm around her and took the flower away. He slipped the magnolia gently behind her ear and they laughed together- well what do you expect? I did not mean a psycho laugh of course (MWAHAHAHAHA!) unless you people are as stupid as I am which I doubt- but more like a gentle laugh, almost nothing, a silent smile of understanding. It made me almost sick to see this story becoming more like a Shakespearean romance piece. I turned away half-disgustedly, but it was quite automatic. I did not deliberately swing my head away and snort, or something harsh like that.

In turning my head I accidently went past Sora's face, her eyes meeting mine at the same time. She beckoned her head to Mimi and Matt and smiled in joy. She loved the whole romance story- especially when she was her best friend, and he was my best friend too. I smiled back, understanding how happy she was for her best friend as I had felt for mine. Suddenly, my knees began to shake uncontrollably and my lip felt very quivery halfway through the smile. I looked away from Sora's gaze, as what I felt was similar to a high voltage bolt that electrocuted my spine. Was it possible that I felt something for Sora…?

"Sorry guys, I'm leaving," I sighed, trying not to think about it. "I'm a bit stressed out, yeah, and I haven't really had a good day. I think I'm having a nervous breakdown from all my studying, which isn't something I do that much. I think I'll go pick on Yolei to open the gate for me and I can relax in the DigiWorld for a few hours like you guys did, if that's ok. Just email me on my DigiVice when you need something."

"Wait, Tai," Sora ran to me, linking her arm around mine. I felt like I was melting into butter as I plucked out the courage (hey, it's my crest) to look at her face, and saw her smile so sweetly that she seemed like a little girl again, really. "I want to come with you. I've been a little stressed out myself from studying for all those exams, and I wanted to go and relax too but I don't wanna go alone. So can I come? Please…?"

Oh great, I thought to myself. I did like her, my gut told me now because it felt as if there were frogs leaping around in there. But just as I wanted to get away from her so that I could think about it on my own, here she is, attaching her arm to mine. Say no, Tai. You can go with her some other time, when you feel more courage… (There's my crest again) "Yeah, sure," I said without hesitation, and I couldn't believe I said it. The tone I said it in immediately made Matt and Mimi turn around, with a naughty grin on their faces.

"Have fun, you two," They exaggerated, and looked at each other and giggled.

~ Sora's POV

Tai and I held out our DigiVice to the colorful monitor after bugging the sleepy Yolei around to open the gate for us, and Tai and I were transported to the DigiWorld hand in hand. It was just an automatic reaction; I reached out for his hand just as we were being transported. I felt all dreamy suddenly; I had a strong gut feeling that I really liked Tai all along, his warmth, his kindness, his everything. Suddenly, as we stood on the grass in the DigiWorld, something felt particularly different. At school he would sometimes take my small, cold hands in winter and held them in his as we walked through the corridor, and his hands would be warm, but not so much hot. But now, I felt his hand shiver and it was hot and damp. I was confused at first, but then I smiled excitedly at my conclusion. I think that the dampness was caused by us holding hands for longer than usual.

He suddenly let go of my hand, which made me feel awfully disappointed, and coolly walked away to find Agumon. I was so sure, as he strode away with a slight blush, that he likes me. I wish I knew though, I hope it is true. Suddenly, as he quietly sneaked around a tree, he did a silent giggle and beckoned me to come and have a look at whatever it was he saw, as quietly a fashion as possible.

I tiptoed elegantly to him and popped my head around the tree, and couldn't help but almost burst out in laughter. Leaning against the tree, was Agumon, with Biyomon leaning against his chest, whispering to each other as they made close eye contact. Suddenly, the familiar, dreamy look on their faces I had seen on Mimi and Matt struck me. Were they in love…?

"BOO!" Tai yelled with a short yet loud, sharp voice, and Biyomon, Agumon and I jumped in shock. I hit Tai very hard on the shoulder for being so immature as he burst out laughing, and Agumon and Biyomon gave him a very unpleasant stare after they had scraped their heart off the roof of their mouths.

"Grr you two…" Agumon roared. "Don't you scare us like that again. We were discussing a very important matter about something that almost killed Mimi and Palmon, and we thought we were done for when some loud monster came up behind us to eat us or something."

"Important matter? Like what?" Tai asked, half-giggling. "I thought I just saw you two in a position where you could almost kiss each other."

"Beak, hel-loo!" Biyomon blushed. "I can't kiss! Anyway, there's something very serious going on. Did you hear about what happened to Lillymon and WereGarurumon this morning, about three hours ago?"

"No, but why?" I asked.

Tai snapped his finger strikingly. "Aah! Yes! I heard Matt and Mimi saying something about Lillymon and WereGarurumon about an hour ago. But I couldn't quite understand what they were saying. They said 'Thanks, Lillymon, WereGarurumon, we owe you.' or something like that."

"So did I!" I snapped all of a sudden. "Oh gosh, this thing that happened to Lillymon and WereGarurumon must've been what they were talking about!"

""Hang on, don't get too excited, we haven't even told you what happened yet," Biyomon continued. "This morning, they found out that Piedmon and Puppetmon had been reborn and they defeated the two. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who had been reborn. Metalseadramon and Machinedramon aren't too happy with the defeat of two original dark masters."

Tai and I stared at them, open-mouthed. We knew what the rest of the sentence was.

"In other words," Agumon continued, "They've challenged us to a fight."

To be continued…


	5. The second battle begins

In the previous chapter:

Tai and Sora had arrived in the DigiWorld to discover from Agumon and Biyomon that with the defeat of Piedmon and Puppetmon by Lillymon and WereGarurumon, the good side have really enraged the other two dark masters, Machinedramon and Metalseadramon. Now, with Mimi and Matt back in the real world, the rest of the battle remains in Tai and Sora's hands…

~ Narrator's POV

Tai and Sora were explained the whole situation by Agumon and Biyomon. It was a long, boring story, and half of it could've been wrong anyway, since they heard it from Gabumon and Palmon. Tai and Sora, on the edge of bush, were leaning against an enormous old tree, drooped and wrinkled like a human elderly would, with leaves turning yellow and dry. Agumon and Biyomon stood facing them, continuing to talk as if they'd be willing to listen for years in one sitting.

Suddenly, Tai propped up, taking Sora's hand. Sora looked up at him as if he were some kind of nut, but she soon realized by the lines of worry on his face that something was wrong.

"What's… wrong, Tai?" Sora said slowly, still looking up at him.

Tai did not look at her, but was staring into space. But even as he did so, it was obvious that he was not even looking into the space in which he was staring, which was odd and impossible at the same time. He was searching for something, it seemed, but it was not something that he could see.

"I feel like… we're being watched…" he mumbled, releasing Sora's hand.

Sora, Biyomon and Agumon looked at each other, and then they really did look at Tai as if he were some kind of nut. They could sense nothing. They were so busy trying to sense what Tai had sensed that they did not realize that what Tai had sensed was in the bushes, near them. Somehow, by some nature, they were unable to intuitively pick up its presence.

Beside Tai, it let out a deep, low growl. This time, although the growl was far too low-pitched for anyone to hear, they all now could sense something was in the air, something that was definitely not pleasant. Suddenly, two gleaming eyes shone from inside the bushes-

"Tai! Watch out!"

-And a huge monster leapt out. It was metallic, its growl now more high-pitched for them to hear, its gleaming eyes more clear for them to see. Luckily, Biyomon's call had saved him. Tai had grabbed Sora's hand again, feeling the unpleasant instinct so close and breathing down his back, and had run away from the tree, dragging the confused Sora with him.

"Machinedramon!" Sora got so annoyed all of a sudden. "We should've known it was you! No wonder that smell was so terrible!"

Machinedramon ignored this rebellious remark, and stared at them as if focused on only one thing. "Yes, and your 'squadron of the good' had dared to defeat _two_ dark masters? You… you… I can't believe you," he cried, getting louder and more intense with every word. "You will die! GIGA CANNON!"

Before the powerful Mega stage attack had reached them in a flaming ball of destruction, Biyomon had jumped out to save the day.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to… BIRDRAMON!"

Birdramon leapt out, driving him away from the bushes and out onto the sandy beach where there was more open space to fight properly. But just as Birdramon had seemed like a winner, a large, familiar, slippery sea worm emerged behind Machinedramon, in a dazzling water display with many splashes like a giant sea-serpent fountain. Although it made Tai and Sora go into a depressed moan.

"It can't get any worse than this," Sora groaned, turning her body away.

"Uhh… it's Metalseadramon," Tai moaned in a tone dripping with boredom, following Sora's example and also turning his body away.

Rage bubbled up inside of Machinedramon. "What are you groaning about?!" he yelled in his deep annoying voice. "GIGA CANNON!"

Birdramon again leapt forward, and as she had efficiently used her wings to block out the first attack, which slightly put her into a daze, she had been ready for the second beam. In fact, she laughed inside her heart that Machinedramon was so predictable that she could've guessed exactly the next thing he was going to say.

"Birdramon, Digivolve to… GARUDAMON!"

Garudamon blocked out the second attack very skilfully, this time using her hands instead of her wings, then flew forward to Machinedramon and tried as best as she could to hit him and bring him down. Instead, while she was trying to scratch him to pieces with her jagged claws, he had already tackled her with a loud lion-like growl and she fell down onto the sandy ground helplessly.

"Oh no, Garudamon needs me," Agumon whispered, then yelled, "Agumon, WarpDigivolve to… WARGREYMON!"

WarGreymon helped Garudamon sit up, whispering words of comfort, telling her that he would not leave her for the world and that she was going to be okay no matter what, for he was by her side, and that is where he intended to stay.

This struck Sora and Tai very greatly. It was now clear to them that Biyomon and Agumon were not just ordinary friends as they had thought them to be. They were partners, even in fighting, even in war, even in battle. Thick and thin, through love and hate, through war and peace, it was meant to be that they were together, as partners all the way.

Without realizing it, she cried a little and reached out for his hand and took it, and without realizing it also, he stroked and massaged her palm, telling her that he would bring down Machinedramon again, as he did last time, hopefully that he would never be reborn again.

Suddenly, with nobody expecting it, not even himself, he swung around as fast as lightning and, using his powerful claws, sliced Machinedramon into many pieces. Machinedramon screamed in shock and despair as each part of his body dissolved away into nothing. After being reborn, he was killed by the same foe, exactly the same way as his first death.

~ WarGreymon's POV

After a very tiring battle with Machinedramon, I was so exhausted that I was about to turn back into Koromon, but I fought against it. There was still Metalseadramon to go, plus there was Garudamon hurt next to me.

I turned to her and a blanket of sympathy swept over me. I touched her hand with my chunky robotic claws; compared to her, I was a monster even with my heart on the good side. I wished at that moment that I could've done more to deserve her… but there was no time for that. She was already weakened by Machinedramon's Giga Cannon, then again by his tackle.

"Are you okay, Garudamon?" I asked gently.

"Yeah, of course," she said with a falsely active strong voice, as if she was not tired or weakened, but it was obvious with her voice cracking and dripping with lies. "I'm fine. Okay, let's kick butt."

"No, no!" I stopped her getting up. "You need a rest. Just sit here and I'll stop Metalseadramon for you."

"Oh yeah, like you really could," said the booming voice above me, the impatient giant sea worm glaring at me through one eye.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" I yelled, as my eyes accidently ran over to Tai. He was tightly holding Sora's hand, with both hands in fact. Sora had placed her other hand on her chest, symbolizing her need, her hope for a victory. I was more determined than ever at that moment as I saw them like this. Only Metalseadramon was left, and since we defeated him before, I was certain we could defeat him again.

To be continued…


	6. Last ounce of strength

Author's note:

Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I am very, very happy ^_^ I actually thought that this story wouldn't get so many reviews, as it was my first one to be put on fanfiction and I never thought that I would get as many reviews as this for my first story. I love you all! …However, my other two stories are presently lacking reviews, _The Spell of the Black Angel_ and _A Daydream to Remember_, so please read them and review them, tell me what you think, for I am always listening!

Love, Fëaruin

In the previous chapter:

Biyomon and Agumon explained the whole story of Piedmon and Puppetmon's defeat as told by Gabumon and Palmon, and also the situation that they were in that the Machinedramon and Metalseadramon were enraged and have challenged them to a battle of revenge. Now, the second battle has begun. Machinedramon has been defeated, Metalseadramon is the only foe left to go, Garudamon is hurt, though awake, and it is up to WarGreymon to finish the job.

~ WarGreymon's POV (continued)

I was still in my thoughts when I heard the scraping sound of metal against the soil, as if a big impatient worm was out to get me. Guess what? I was right. Before I knew it Metalseadramon's metallic snout had crashed into the hot, hard soil where I had just been standing, and somehow, maybe by intuition, I had managed to jump away before he had tried to crush me. Now I was in the air and had a chance to attack.

"TERRA FORCE!" I yelled. The attack flew like lightning and hit his hard, metal armor, which managed to squeeze out of him a small wince, a squeak. Although it didn't do as much as I expected it to, it was still a good sign that the attack actually worked. So I decided to go for it and throw more attacks at him.

It was terrible. The more attacks I used, the more powerless I became, and soon I felt like I could hardly keep awake. My energy was depleting and I felt like I was floating into the realm of deep sleep, although I fought against it, knowing that Garudamon had been struck down, and I was the only one now who actually had the power to defend Garudamon and our two young masters.

The worst thing was, it did not seem to work at all. Or, maybe a little, but it did not seem to deplete Metalseadramon's energy like it did my own. With his oversized head, he butted me, which threw me quite a long distance away. Once he heard by own metallic body crash against a tree, he snickered and turned his focus to Garudamon.

That was it for me. I couldn't move anymore, and I was so weak that I could move nothing but my eyes, which were already forcing themselves to close and make me sleep. I had already wasted ninety percent of my energy into many attacks, and now I got thrown by an oversized head into a hard tree. Although my courage shield was behind me, I still felt my breath being knocked out of me. The feeling was unbearable. It was a mixture of physical pain, emotional pain, desperation and fury.

I used the last ounce of strength I had to shout out, "Don't you dare touch her!" …but that was it. Before I knew it, everything had turned black.

~ Garudamon's POV

"WarGreymon! NO!" I screamed. But I felt weak all of a sudden as I realized that that was not enough to bring him back. I saw him bravely shout, "Don't you dare touch her!" and fall flat on his face before turning back to Koromon. I couldn't believe the strength he had, the courage- and he did it all for us, and for the other Digimon, and for the DigiWorld. My heart began to freeze with fear and annoyance as I saw Koromon lie unconscious, about forty meters away from me, wounded and bruised. I glanced over to Tai, whose courage crest glowed brightly under his white school shirt.

Suddenly, I felt a burst of power come from nowhere. It was when I looked at Sora that I realized her crest was glowing too, on top of her green, sailor-suit-like school uniform. I had no idea where this could have come from, but I could take a random guess which would still somewhat satisfy me. Sora and Tai had been spiritually fighting with us the whole way through, and/or our love for each other, all four of us, and the rest of the group, and the rest of the gold-hearted Digimon in the DigiWorld, was genuine. I could not forget the way he had embraced me and told me that everything would be okay even though the pain that I felt at the moment made me want to die.

I flew over to Koromon, surprised that Metalseadramon through his narrow watchful eyes had let me do so, and picked him up gently with my hands. Then I did not hesitate to get him to safety in the instant; first of all he was wounded and needed a safe place to rest, secondly Metalseadramon had been rather wounded by him as well and if I attack him before he could recover, perhaps it would stop him for good.

I flew over to Tai, who released Sora's hand from his grip and held out his own to receive Koromon in his arms. It was rather beautiful, although I knew it was no time to think of that, that Tai could show so much love for Koromon, making me even slightly envious because it was not his crest.

"Here, Tai," I said gently. "You take care of him."

To be concluded


	7. The end of the dark masters

In the previous chapter:

WarGreymon had used the last of his energy, and had turned back into Koromon. Garudamon, who had rested a little from the attacks bestowed upon her, had struggled up and is determined to face Metalseadramon again, although weak and now realizing that she needed the power of the crests to help her. Now, even though together in spirit, she faces Metalseadramon alone.

~ Garudamon's POV (continued)

With giving Koromon to Tai, the safest place he could ever be, I turned back to Metalseadramon, who patiently waited with all his scratches, bruises and cuts from WarGreymon's massive Terra Force.

Suddenly, I felt the power of the crests, the unity of courage of love flow into my body. I felt that nothing else, including time or space, existed. I myself was as badly cut and bruised as Metalseadramon, but with this sudden power enlightening me from Sora and Tai and even a little from Koromon I hardly felt any physical pain at all. I closed my eyes as the energy began to grow, and I could practically feel my eyes roll back into my head as I tried desperately to control this new energy. Finally feeling powerful, I opened my eyes and muttered under my breath-

"You're finished, Metalseadramon."

~ Narrator's POV

"What on earth is taking her so long?" Metalseadramon eyed Garudamon as she closed her eyes with a relaxed expression. "Is she meditating? Could there _be_ a worse time to meditate? What in the DigiWorld is taking her so long?"

Suddenly, in a striking flash, Garudamon opened her eyes and with the most massive force Metalseadramon had ever witnessed, unleashed the largest Wing Blade ever seen, so massive that the ground began to vibrate under her command, engulfing Metalseadramon in flames. A high-pitched cry was heard as he burnt away, trying to move back into the water, but he was too slow, and never made it. Within about two hours of silence from the good side he had vanished completely, never to darken their hearts again.

Garudamon immediately changed back to Biyomon, who rushed over to Sora and gave her a hug. After cheers of joy, Biyomon took the sleeping Koromon in her wings, and hopped away to tend to him, her eyes shining with love and care.

Tai finally managed to open his mouth. "…Sora?"

Sora felt this sudden excitement fill her. She knew that the battle had meant teamwork, and the unity of their power had brought them together as partners. This was the big moment, it was a strong gut feeling, with excited chills down her spine, and she knew that nothing else would stop him from asking her now.

"Yes, Tai?" she said slowly.

"I just have a question…" he mumbled, turning red. "I know this may sound a little stupid, but I'm just curious…"

"Yes, continue," Sora said in a casual tone, except inside her heart was beating so fast that her blood was practically roaring in her ears.

"…Was it just me or did it strike you as really weird that Metalseadramon was fighting us out of water?"

Sora almost fell over. "You moron! That wasn't what I was expecting you to ask me! I wouldn't have let you ask me if Biyomon was still here, and that's why I was all nervous, DINGBAT!"

Tai had a thoughtful expression for one moment, then a shocked one, and then smiled. "Ahh! I see! I didn't expect this, but I think I know what you were going to ask. And thus I ask you now."

"Ask me what?" Sora teased.

"Ask you… for the honor… for me, for us…" Tai began, finding it difficult to find the words. But with just those words, Sora was satisfied.

She smiled shyly and whispered, "I hope you know what would answer the question."

Sora leaned in and very gently kissed him. She knew she would do it, but Tai, not expecting it, was shaking like jelly, unable to respond. Eventually, however, he melted in to the kiss, almost blowing Sora away.

Sora broke away, smiled and walked off, leaving him almost paralyzed. "Oh, and Tai?" she began, continuing to walk away. She turned back to him, at a distance of about ten meters away, and grinned naughtily.

"You know, maybe you didn't realize but, four years ago we fought Metalseadramon out of water. You're just a little, tiny bit slow…"

****

THE END!


	8. Author's Note

Hey everyone.

Sorry if you expected this to be a new chapter but I have decided not to upload the third part to this story as I had said I would. At the moment this story is very low in reviews and as a result I have become a little uninspired to continue. However, I know that there are people out there who have put this story on their favorites list and I really would like to thank them for being so generous and loyal to this story which was the first I had ever uploaded on fanfiction.net, an experimental story I did not even write with full seriousness because it was an experiment to figure out how fanfiction worked.

I am so surprised and thankful that even though I only wrote this entire story practically in only fifteen minutes to figure out how to upload stories, people actually reviewed and liked even though it was not written to the extent of my ability. That is the only thing that is keeping me from deleting my story.

Reviews or even emails from you can inspire me to continue, so if those who have read and liked my story would like a sequel or prequel, review or email me at snowy_vulpix@hotmail.com and give me an idea of what you would like to see the characters in this story do. Giving me a brief idea and inspiration could help me to give you more from The Light Of Love's Eternity!

Thank you so much for making it all possible

Fëaruin Urulókë


End file.
